Magical Dragon Knight
by MightyLordClegg
Summary: A Ranma 1/2 crossover story starring the senshi.....warning quite dark in places. ON HOLD FOR A REWRITE NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON.
1. Prolouge

**Magical Dragon Knight**

Disclaimer: I don't own ramna1/2 or the sailor Senshi, I wish I did but I don't. However the dragon mage knights were my idea so they're mine all mine ...Mwahahahahaaha I've gone through the story with an eye to sort out the mistakes I left in there.

If anyone ever saw the original I posted up they all enjoyed the mount fungi reference bloody Microsoft spell checker….grumble moan complain etc.

Anyway on with the story.

Prologue: - Ancient History.

A century before the rise of the Moon Kingdom, the Spirit of the Earth spoke to a young girl named Sakura, and asked her to become a guardian of the spirits power, the young girl agreed and was trained by the spirit.

At the age of 22 after many years of training, the Spirit bade Sakura to seek out six warriors male or female to become knights. And, train them to be able to wield the mighty power of earth without being corrupted by its power.

The young Sakura sought out three males and three females who had the potential to become knights, and one by one, they were tested to see if they would become great fighters of justice. Each warrior passed and was granted the title of Dragon Mage Knights; each was a guardian of a specific spiritual force.

These were the elements of earth, wind, fire, water, light and dark. Each Mage Knight received a crystal, which held a vast reservoir of power that the knights could access.

The knights were then tasked to raise a legion, a task, which all the knights complied with and once that task was, completed the spirit of the earth rested, secure in the abilities of her champions.

Years passed and the knights became a legend a myth a story to tell by the fireside, then came the rise of the Moon Kingdom and with that a time of peace. The queen of the moon kingdom Serenity asked the spirits of each planet to lend their power in the creation of magical soldiers to be called Senshi capable of great feats and abilities, to help protect and keep the peace in the universe. All but the earth agreed however, the Spirit of the Earth offered her daughter the spirit of the moon in her place, with that agreed the Senshi were born and peace reigned for a time.

When the peace was shattered by the dark queen beryl and her forces the spirit of the earth bade the Dragon Knights of legend to rise and aid the Moon Kingdom and many battles were fought.

One by one the once lush planets of the solar system were decimated, having been reduced to a small group of about a hundred knights they retreated to earth and made ready to make a stand in preserving the one planet left which could still support a population.

Before Beryl stormed the palace of the moon, the remains of the Dragon Knights met and decided that the evil must not be allowed to devastate the earth the same way the other planets were destroyed. Therefore, they granted all their life energy and power to the Mage Knight Masters. The knights then entered their citadel on the slopes of Mount Fuji and they beseeched the spirit of the earth to aid their plan. So then together, they joined all their power into a single crystal that glowed with a rainbow of power, just as queen serenity made to destroy beryl. The Chaos Crystal of earth's power surrounded the earth and protected it from the fleet of ships heading to destroy them. However, the power released by Serenity locked the souls of the Mage Knights in the crystal.

The crystal having used its full power fell to the ground of the chamber and split into seven pieces and not the six pieces that originally made the crystal. The rulers of earth decided that the crystal should be hidden from any dark forces that might hunt for the magically charged items. And so they collected the seven sections and then scattered them across the globe, and sealed up the now ruined citadel forever.

I will leave it there for the time being, and yes, I know this is short but it is only the prologue.

This is a Ranma story so don't worry we'll see him soon this is a rewrite of the original story made longer and hopefully reads a bit better. I originally published this in 2004 so after a two-year break, I am back in to the swing of things and before anyone bloody says it, no Ranma will not be seen in a fuku. Unless I feel, he has had it all his own way then Akane or some other future problem can mallet and beat him up. Evil yes but I am the author mwahhhahahahaha….

OH PLEASES READ & REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 1 Akanes cooking 10 minute chew...

Magical Dragon Knight  
  
I don't own ranma or sailor moon, I wish I did but don't ....sigh  
  
Well thanks to all you guys that read and reviewed , I made some seriously bad mistakes on the prologue which I changed (mount fungi what was I thinking).  
  
A mention to Sonic 1 for the techniques for ranma. Thanks  
  
"Talking" (thinking) #panda signs# dreaming  
  
As the sun rises over the fine ward of Nerima we are treated to the sounds of battle coming from a small dojo "come on the pops land a blow" a male voice is heard shouting swiftly followed by a large splash a something lands in a body of water, "Ha you're getting slower" the voice taunts as soon as the phrase is said another splash is heard followed by a female voice screaming "whadddyadothatfor!!!!".  
  
"Ranma, Mister Saotome breakfast is ready" a female voice calls from inside the house, as both martial artists sit at the table Ranma is splashed with hot water triggering his curse and reverting him back to male form, "thanks Kasumi" he says with a big smile which quickly fades as he views the food before him "ummm Kasumi ,did Akane make breakfast today" he says trying to hide the quickly rising urge to run and hide, "why yes Ranma she did, how good of you to notice" Kasumi replied with the ever present smile on her face, (how do I get out of this ) Ranma thought as he looked up at the rest of the room he noticed it surprisingly empty apart from himself, Akane and Kasumi , he chuckled and tried to excuse himself with a string of half hearted excuses and he could feel the room temperature rise as a noticeably angry Akane glowered at him , shrugging he brought the first mouthful to his lips and took a bite and started to chew and spent 10 minutes trying to chew through the evil concoction made by his fiancée, eventually Akanes patience's wore off and malleted Ranma while screaming "Ranma you idiot" very loudly knocking him in to the path of a plane which carried him over Tokyo and into the countryside before he was able to untangle his clothes and escape.  
  
Ranma landed near what looked like an archaeological site so he went to investigate.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gates of Time the green haired Senshi Sailor Pluto was pacing back and forth (not again) she thought to herself (how can it be so hard to steer the path of time to where I need it to go) she grimaced, her frustration evident on her face as she turned and locked the Gates of Time and teleported back to Juuban to speak to the other Sailor Senshi.  
  
Ranma wandered up to the site and bumped into a short black haired chap "sorry" ranma apologized, the black haired chap looked at ranma and said "can I help you, oh wait you must be the help, good, good here take these and start over there" he handed ranma a set of tools and pointed at a trench to the left of them and then the chap wandered off. Ranma looked at the tools then headed towards the trench, he climbed in and saw a blonde girl working there "hi I'm Minako pleased to meet ya " the blonde girl turned and introduced herself with a big smile on her face, "hi I'm Ranma likewise" he said Minako turned round and continued to dig using the strange tools , Ranma watched for a while then when he was sure he could copy Minako's skill he proceeded to do the same after an hours work he found a small crystal shard black in colour and it seemed to glow with an internal energy. Holding it up to the light he heard a gasp from behind him coming from Minako he turned and noticed her looking at the crystal "wow that's a beautiful find Ranma I'm jealous" she said with a mixture of awe in her voice "come on" she laughed and pulled ranma out of the trench "lets go show the professor". Well I think I'll leave it there for now.  
  
So what is this black crystal shard , who is Minako and how the blooming hell did it take Ranma 10 minutes to chew one mouthful all this and more explained in the coming chapters. Thanks to Kage Kitsune , Ketheria , Silverscale , Power-Of-Chaos , Jason and Gate for your reviews and suggestions I hope I can make this a good fic. 


	3. Chapter 2 Firelight and Rainclouds OH MY...

Dragon Knight  
  
Disclaimer:- Let's be honest you all know what I'm going to say here, so why do I bother –sigh (can feel the hot rampant lawyers waiting to sue him), Oh alright I don't own Ranma or Sailor moon but I can dream.....(sniff)....  
  
"Talking" (thinking) #panda signs# :dreaming:

* * *

Pluto appeared in Juuban at Rei's shrine and immediately sought her out "Rei, I need you to do a fire reading" she loudly proclaimed shocking the young girl out of her meditation , "Sailor Pluto why do you need a reading surely you can use the Gates of Time to see any threats or problems" the young fire Senshi stood up and stretched a bit still quite surprised at Pluto's entrance and quietly chuckled to herself at the Time Senshis obvious irritation, "the Gates show nothing anymore and this can mean only one thing" Pluto sighed she sat down heavily concern etched her face, "you mean a new evil" the Fire Senshi whispered "yes" confirmed Pluto "that's why I need a reading to see if it can be defeated" Rei looked confused and seeing the look Pluto went on to explain that anything powerful enough to distort the Gates so that even she can not see the future then it was an evil none of them would be prepared or likely to stop without the supreme sacrifice being paid.  
  
Rei produced her henshin stick and transformed into Sailor Mars telling Pluto that her reading would be more clear if she was fully powered up, she then sat down and started to gaze into the sacred flame calling upon the fire spirits of the Earth combined with the power of her planet Mars to show her and guide her vision to what she wanted. The fire blazed brightly turning almost white as images flickered past at an alarming rate, Pluto looked at Mars and noticed that her eyes had taken on an almost golden hue as she concentrated, suddenly a scream came from the Fire Senshis lips and she passed out, Pluto hurried to her side and as she tended to the unconscious Senshi she glanced at the flames and saw the last fragments of the vision and what she saw brought a gasp from her lips as she saw the destruction of the Earth, burned to ash just as many of the other Planets had During the war against Beryl in the silver millennium, and she swiftly tried to awaken Rei to find out if this horror could be deterred.  
  
Minako was dragging Ranma at a terrific pace whilst shouting for the Professor her efforts were rewarded as the black haired chap Ranma bumped into earlier came out of a small trailer "what's all the noise about Minako" hey smiled at her obvious enthusiasm and at the poor boys predicament "Ranma has found something Prof" she cried in a loud voice "well lets look at it then" the professor held out his hand and received the crystal from Ranma, "well it looks lovely to be certain but" he took out a jewellers eye glass to examine more closely "it's not a rare stone it just seems to catch the light in a strange way , nice but not the sort of things we are searching for really" he raised his eyebrow in amusement then handed back the stone to Ranma "keep it youngster or perhaps give it as a present , whatever you want this is not the sort of buried treasure we are looking for" he barked out a sharp laugh and headed back inside, Ranma scratched his head in a confused manner "so this is mine then huh?" he asked Minako with a confused look on his face "yeah" she replied "anyway I've got to get back to work, I wonder if anything else like that is there, are you coming" she said to Ranma "nahhh" he replied "I've got to get home, nice meeting you Minako bye" he waved and sprinted of into the distance and Minako smiled and headed back to the trench her mind filled with strange and wonderful visions of jewels and treasure.  
  
Ranma hit the highway hard and sprinted back towards the nerima ward just as a passing rain cloud saw him and decided to have some fun, it rained on him the cloud floated off to rain on someone else and left a soaking female Ranma at the side of the road very upset, however the change in his form caused by the magic of jusenkyo also had an effect on the crystal shard in the young girls pocket it started to glow weakly at first but more strongly as it feed off the magic which infested the cursed boys soul.  
  
Ranma reached home later that evening and promptly said hello to everyone then went to bed complaining of feeling unwell as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep and the crystal glowed even brighter.  
  
: "where am I , hello" Ranma called out to the darkness before him and then gasped as it slowly gathered itself into a vague shape resembling a human form Ranma quickly assumed a fighting stance determined not to show fear when suddenly a low chuckling sound could be heard coming from the dark shape "well this is a surprise you think you can fight me" the shadow seemed quite amused by the show of bravery and suddenly disappeared and a brunette haired girl wearing a long green flowing dress with black symbols on it, "who are you and what do you want and where am I" demanded Ranma, "patients" the girl said as she sat down on a rock which wasn't there a second ago Ranma looked shocked and seeing this the girl explained that it was a dream and anything could happen here on saying this a large frothy drink appeared in her hand and she started to sip it slowly savouring the fizz on her tongue" as to your questions" she said.

* * *

I'll leave it there, Cliff-hanger whoops did I mean it yes I did, hope this chapter looks as good as the others a longer chapter this time, as to where this is going that's for me to know and you guys to keep reading, I'll try to update often but work etc you know how it is till then peace out peeps


	4. Chapter 3 Revelations

Magical Dragon Knight.  
  
Disclaimer:-nope both ranma and sailor moon still don't belong to me damm it  
  
"Talking" (thinking) #panda signs# :dreaming: flashback

* * *

"Wake up Rei" the voices complained loudly and the Senshi of Mars opened her eyes taking in the view before her and noticing all the Senshi there apart from Sailor Venus who was on vacation Rei pulled herself up and detransformed back into her normal clothes "what happened to me" she demanded turning to Sailor Pluto with an angry and confused look on her face , "the visions were too strong for you" the Time Senshi replied with a thin lipped smile "you passed out from the force", Rei looked unhappy with the reply but held her tongue. "So Rei what did you see demanded Usagi" the blonde haired girl had a extremely serious look to her face and Rei almost burst out laughing however she stopped herself in time and sat herself down on to the bench and buried her head in her hands "it's bad guys, really bad" as she forced herself to say what she saw tears started to run down her face.  
  
Usagi and the others looked on in stunned silence as Rei explained the carnage and destruction she had seen and of the death of all her friends until only Sailor Moon remained alone and beset on all side by a darkness she could not penetrate Reis voice trailed off she had passed out at that point however Pluto ended the story with what she saw and there were audible gasps heard around the room when she revealed the burning to ash of the planet.  
  
Pluto stood up and told the Senshi she would return the next day with some idea of what to do, however she truly believed that the destruction could not be stopped, she choose not to reveal that tit-bit of information and teleported into the night, the Senshi continued to talk through the night trying to decide the best course of action and whether or not they were prepared to die once more.  
  
The Spirit motioned for Ranma to sit and he flopped to the ground making a large impression in the dirt beneath him, The Spirit looked at the young lads aura with an experienced eye and her eyes widened at the amount of ki he had in his body and the extreme swirls of magic far outstripping the magical field of any serious magician, she then wondered why he could not control the curse especially as he was a walking magical power station and she saw the answer just outside his aura there was a black shape a shadow on his soul she looked harder and found the cause of his problem to be a forbidden technique one that even before the Moon Kingdom rose to power was sealed away and buried in a tomb of rock in the country known as china , "hey are you going to tell me what you're doing in my mind" Ranma interrupted her thoughts "oh yeah sorry" the Spirit replied "I hope you're comfy then I'll begin my story" she smiled at him but it was forced for she hated what had happened in her past and hated telling it to others, (however as the situation demands) she thought.  
  
"It started many years ago in a small village far to the north of here, I was a young girl of 20 and had just married to a wonderful man known as Darshou he was a miner in the local ore mine just outside of the village and made an honest living and we were happy, then one day a girl of 22 years stumbled through the main village gates she was wearing a white dress which was in tatters and looked like she needed a good meal I took pity on her and offered her a place to stay while she regained her strength and a fresh set of clothing, a smile played on her lips as she thanked me for the hospitality and that one day she would repay my kindness, as she said this I noticed tears glistening in her eyes and turned so I did not embarrass the poor girl when Darshou returned home he agreed with my generosity." The Spirit paused and took another drink then continued.  
  
"For three days the young girl stayed with us and on the fourth day she thanked us for our kindness and went on her way, that evening as I waited for the return of Darshou a loud explosion rocked the village and I rushed outside and bumped in to the mine foreman who had come running towards the gate with a look a despair in his eyes, I remember standing looking at him with anger in my heart as his words cut me deeply , the mine had collapsed and twenty men were still trapped underground, taking all the able bodied men from the village he returned to the mine to supervise the rescue however for my poor husband it was too late." The spirits voice trailed off as she sobbed remembering that time still held much sorrow for her, Ranma stood up and laid a comforting hand upon her shoulder "thank you" the Spirit said the motioned for Ranma to sit back down so she could continue her story.  
  
"I was inconsolable and spent the whole of the next day mourning for my lost Darshou and was about to go to bed when a knock at the door surprised me from my memories and there stood the girl holding a staff made of black stone, she beckoned me outside and led me towards a field of poppy flowers there she turned and asked if I would like to see Darshou one last time, I jumped at the chance and then felt a large shadow cover us both I shut my eyes tight and when they opened I found myself in a large hall carved from rock and decorated in dark colours with many doors leading off to who know where, and at one end there was a desk and sat there was Taranis the Goddess of Death and Judger of souls."  
  
"The young girl bade me to stay put and she approached the goddess and spoke to her and then pointed in my direction and made a gesture towards the souls , the Goddess nodded and motioned for me to come forward, I shall never forget the overwhelming feelings of awe I felt that day and as I approached the desk of the Goddess I was asked what would I give to see my husband once more my reply was quick , perhaps too quick but I would make the same decision every time I would give anything to see him I declared and the goddess nodded and a door opened to the left of the god and Darshou came through we talked for what seemed like hours and when the Goddess decreed the time was up he vanished back into whatever realm he was judged to be able to enter."  
  
"The Goddess the n decreed that I was to be tested and from out of nowhere a fell beast approached me I looked in terror but the young girl handed me her staff of onyx and told me to use it in battle and that she had full confidence in me I was petrified but held my ground the staff felt light in my hands and with a scream the beast attacked me I was too slow to dodge and its claws tore into my shoulder with a cry of rage I swung the staff at the beast and watched as the staff took the head off its shoulders in one go I passed out and when I awoke I was home in my room and in bed thinking that it had been a dream I stood up a found my shoulders hurt and when I looked the wounds were there but had dressed and tended to." "I went into the kitchen and sat there was the young girl she bade me to sit and told me the reason for the test I was to be a great warrior and a leader of many people, I laughed at the suggestion but the girl said I would do anything, it was at that point I realised that I was honour bound to repay the debt and agreed to join her in her great quest she then went on to tell me her real name Which was sakura and I was to join her in her journey, and I was to be known as the Dragon Mage Knight Of Shadow holder of the onyx staff and one of the Guardians of the Earth."  
  
The Spirit looked up and saw the look of sadness on Ranmas face and smiled "however my name is Tamesis pleased to meet you and this place is your mind and as to what I want well".

* * *

Right I've tried to make the chapters longer, apparently I don't write in the proper tense for fiction but no ones complained so I'll continue, just for the record Taranis is a death goddess from the continent (Europe to you and me) also I've got a pretty good idea where to take this fic but ideas are always wanted and gratefully received. Ah well I will speak to you all again soon........


	5. Chapter 4 One Confused Panda

**Magical Dragon Knight**  
  
Disclaimer: I have no doubt that you all know what goes here but for those swine lawyers that like to twist any little thing they see or hear. I don't own Ranma or Sailor moon, still wish I did but I don't so nyahhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
(thinking) #panda signs# "talking"

* * *

While Ranma was talking to Tamesis in his dreams the small shard of crystal was slowly draining the magic of his curse away. Kasumi looked in on Ranma she was slightly concerned due to him not eating his meal and just going to bed. She saw to her surprise that the young martial artist was glowing with a strange black aura which was slowly fading in to the background; she turned away and reminded herself to ask Ranma about it in the morning.  
  
Meanwhile Tamesis was explaining to Ranma that he was needed to find the rest of the crystal shards and rebuild the crystal to set the trapped souls free. "Why me the young martial artist" said in a way which indicated that he wasn't happy "surely there's others more suited to doing things like this" he looked unhappy and Tamesis couldn't really blame him for she had seen his memories and could tell he wanted a quiet life.  
  
"Ranma!" she shouted at the boy to snap him out of it, "you will gain an opportunity to train in martial arts long forgotten by all and your curses will come under your control" as she said the part about training his eyes lit up, and he bounced to his feet when the control of his curses came up. "Could you cure my curse" his voice had a tremor of excitement and his aura blazed a golden colour like the Sun and Tamesis smiled at his obvious interest. "Not cure, well not until them crystal is reformed but controlling it would be easy if you agreed to help me and allowed me to train you, also as we find the other shards they'll help train you in other magic and martial arts as well". He sat back down and furrowed his brow after about 10 minutes of thinking he stood up and told Tamesis that he would help her find the other shards and rebuild the crystal for her.  
  
Tamesis grabbed the dream Ranma and swung him round in a happy way, tears of joy coursed down her face, finally she would be free to rejoin her lover Darshou.  
  
She spent the rest of the night teaching Ranma, how to bring forth his own magical aura now that the cursed magic of jusenkyo was weak, he found the excersise was easy and quickly recognised the cursed magic as a purple colouring to his own sky blue magical aura.  
  
He was woken up by a large fat panda throwing him out of the window at the pond he realised that he was still in his cursed form and thought (I'm going to show that fat lazy panda a shock of his life), Ranma hit the water full force and the column of water sprayed into the air, it was tinted a sky blue but no one had noticed. a fully clothed male Ranma emerged from the pond chuckling to himself "is that all ya got pops" he shouted at the top of his voice pleased that the magic had worked and quickly vowing to thank Tamesis when he spoke to her next.  
  
The panda nearly fell over when he saw Ranma emerge male, #why, how# he frantically signed at Ranma "well pops I'll tell ya tomorrow" he turned and entered the dojo leaving a trail of wet footprints and an extremely confused and upset panda behind him.

* * *

Authors note:  
Not a long one this time, in fact an extremely short one but as I'm extremely busy with work and life. Hopefully another update soon, I know where I'm going with this one but how I get there is another matter.  
  
Oh well keep the faith mi amigos, see ya all again........bye 


	6. Chapter 5 Why does he really hate cats?

**Magical Dragon Knight**

Disclaimer: I have no doubt that you all know what goes here however I got to put it in because some lawyer somewhere is plotting against me…Honest it's true.

having a long break due to a house fire and losing all my previous work and the chapters I was preparing to upload so if the story twists unexpected like well who cares eh!

(thinking) #panda signs# "talking"

* * *

The dripping wet martial artist entered the dojo and sat down in a cross legged position and started to meditate, his now much more powerful magical aura was only slightly tinted with purple flecks and he quickly envisioned the place tamesis always spoke to him, the field appeared and there sat on that rock was the spirit of shadow herself "Well done" she cried with laughter "that was the best way to show him up" she enthused Ramna held his hand at the back of his head and smiled "yeah it was good to get my own back on him for a change" at that statement Tamesis looked more serious and said to Ranma "why do you not like cats, I've tried to read those memories but your have some serious magical and metaphysical walls up and I can't get near it."

Ranma sighed and sat down into the fragrant grass "well it's like this , I was trained in the art of cat fist fighting but it gave me a rather serious dislike to cats and I can't control it" the young man looked downcast and haunted at the memories he was however surprised at the laugh that escaped Tamesis' mouth, he looked up and she said "is that all" Ranma looked puzzled and seeing this she continued "then the problem is easy to cure, I created the cat fist and you need a fully trained Mage Knight to assist the trainee as it bonds a shadow beast to your soul all that's wrong is you have caged your shadow beast up and he needs to be released, this is good as you are further along with your training than I thought".

Tamesis looked at Ranma and smiled then willed a black circle of magic around him inside the circle Ranmas' own magical aura flared into life but this time a black streak flashed through it "don't worry" she said "I think it's time you spoke to your shadow beast" she raised her hands and a large shadow flowed from Ranmas' aura and solidified next to him.

Akane and the rest of the Tendo household were now watching in mixed awe and horror as they entered the dojo Ranma was glowing with a sky blue aura tinted with purple and edged in black and in front of them a large black object was appearing in front of him, they all took a step back with the exception of Happosai who being partly demonic himself saw that Ranma was becoming a very dangerous individual, he turned and ran from the room hoping to get to his scrolls of ancient and well stolen lore for (I hope that isn't what I think it is ) he thought (otherwise I'm in trouble ).

Meanwhile at thesenshi of times'palace on pluto she was finally trying to get some sleep as the first bombardment hit , the senshi of time was taken completely by surprise and was buried under a large amount of rubble her last thoughts before lapsing into unconciousness was (is this the start of rei's vision) as she passed out, a large black asteroid streaked past the planet, heading for Earth.

* * *

Authors Note

At last an update sorry about the evilly long wait due to the house fire and me losing everything I had a lot of rebuilding to do anyway I'm having to use an internet café to write and upload this so updates will be splotchy and unreliable. Sorry guys and gals but hey there it is catch you all soon.

JA MATA NE!


	7. Chapter 6 Demons part one

**Magical Dragon Knight**

Disclaimer: yeah we all know that I don't own Ranma or sailor moon, because if I did I'd be rich … not poor, oh woe is me ….can anyone else hear the sounds of a lawyer sharpening his brief case…………

(thinking) #panda signs# "talking"

* * *

As the black aura resolved a shapeless misty form floated about the landscape it's colours changing hue quickly, Tamesis smiled "well Ranma , looks like you have a seriously powerful spirit beast for the colour to be changing like that" commented Tamesis , Ranma looked at it and smiled (this) he thought (is going to be great) he turned back to Tamesis and saw a second shape appear out of the circle before he could give a warning the shape coalesced into a large demonic beast with feline features and it swiped at Tamesis and knocked her spirit form to the ground.

Ranma stood there looking shocked and scared "no" he cried "not here no" the beast looked at Ranma and smiled showing a large mouth which looked too full of razor like teeth "well boy" the creature growled it's voice was rough like sandpaper "it's about time you messed up and freed me now as a reward I'm going to consume your soul and devour your loved ones" the creature laughed and leapt at Ranma swiftly pinning him down with massive oversized claw the beast sniffed and roared, Ranma was sweating and on the verge of a nervous breakdown now when he truly needed the cats fist he could not perform.

Meanwhile on the outside in the dojo the family had noticed a greyish colour coming over Ranma's skin and the boy then collapsed backwards and was still, Akane screamed and rushed to his side only to knocked back by a large black aura which was appearing around Ranma, "quickly Akane come here" commanded Soun Tendo he did not know what the aura was he could feel the evil waves pulsing from it, the beast appeared and growled at the assembled family Genma launched an attack at the beast and was swatted out of the air by a large claw .

"Yes" the demon cried "freedom at last" he looked at the sprawled form of Genma and laughed "you fool do you know what your stupid training did to the boy and me" the demon spoke to Genma "let me enlighten you, because of your questionable methods of securing cats you stole the previous body in which I was sealed from the shrine and used it for the boys training, by putting my sealed form into the pit you weakened the seals enough to free me but I was weak and I noticed the boys latent abilities, so I choose him to hide and recover then to destroy the world, but no you had to use the cat fist training and by doing so you woke the boy's spirit beast which held me in confinement all these years, but now I'm free and you're all going to die".

The demon lunged forward but was driven back by a short figure dressed in white holding a seal of heaven an ancient ward designed for warrior priests "how" the demon snarled and looked down there stood Happosai struggling to hold on to the paper even though it was reacting to his own demonic power "quickly" shouted Happosai "run so I can seal this foul beast inside and then destroy it" he smiled to himself and thought (I can destroy this demon and take his power for my own and I'll be even more powerful than before and I'll get even more panties for my collection) just those thoughts gave him fresh pain as the ward reacted to his perverted mind.

* * *

I'm Going to leave it there as I'm short of time , what can I say it's been so long to try and get myself back on my feet sorry for the wait and I hope I can get back into the frame of mind when I first wrote it ……till whenever see ya. 


	8. Chapter 7 Demons part two

**Magical Dragon Knight.**

Disclaimer. Yes a disclaimer to tell every one that even though i love ranma ½ and sailor moon and i don't own them. i feel confident in unleashing my not so fantastic writing prowess upon these universes, anyway back to the point. ... erm can anyone else hear rabid lawyers or is it just my imagination.

(thinking) #panda signs# "talking"

* * *

Meanwhile back in ranma's mind tamesis was regaining conciousness and she could she as her vision came back in to view a petrified ranma being held at bay by a demonic creature she groaned and as she moved slightly the demonic knocked her to the ground and back in to unconsciousness. 

The demon looked back at ranma and smiled and said "well boy, time for me to destroy your loved ones and take their souls for my own" the demon disappeared leaving a frozen ranma rooted to the spot in pure terror his mind had been pushed beyond it's limit and had just shut down.

Akane screamed as the demon attacked happosai again but this time the ward evaporated destroyed by the sheer force of evil and pervertedness from both the demon and the master, happosai was thrown to the ground all but unconscious from the blast the demon however looked unhurt and turned on the tendos. He looked at them each in turn and using the knowledge he had from ranma's memories he saw exactly what he wanted, in taking each of their souls he could gain great power each of them was a wealth of emotion and power even if they did not know it.

He lunged forward aiming for the most powerful of the tendos but was intercepted by a large nagatina held by soun, he swiped his claw down and sheared of the head of the weapon then casually beat soun with a flick of the claws, large claw marks appeared down the tendo's patriarchs front drawing a large amount of blood , this was too much for akane as she attacked the demon her anger fuelling her attacks and making a large red aura seen, the demons eyes widened (such power ) he thought i must have it but he could see her spirit would be indomitable so he came up with a more fun plan.

Ranma could see what was happing and he could not move could not do anything as he saw the demon lunge for akane and wrap his spirit form around her, briefly she screamed and his rage and spirit freed him from the paralysis and terror he was under, ranma raced to his feet and attacked the spirit with all his aura but the demon was too strong and was unharmed then with a mind splitting roar he released the prone form of akane and she dropped to the floor like a limp rag, ranma attacked and all the demon did was defend and taunt him " i have the spirit of your fiancée boy,mm how sweet she tasted how pure and unsullied you know she really loved you but now it's mine and it's gone eaten devoured by me" the demon smiled then launched an attacked ranma was caught by a claw and fell heavily to the ground "who's next" the demon turned and looked at the remaining tendo girls and smiled "i think you next nabiki" he lunged but was stopped by a shout of moukou takabishi the gold chi knocked the demon to the floor and as it looked up a blue and golden aura surrounded the remaining two tendos and ranma stood in front of them.

Meanwhile tamesis had gained conciousness and stood at a blue circle of power watching the battle (he wont win without calling for his shadow beast) she thought using what power she could from the crystal she called to ranma and urged him to call forth his shadow beast who would help him.

Ranma heard her call and forced his magical aura to call forth the spirit inside of him the demon saw ranma's power flare briefly then with a scream of pure rage attacked him "no i will not allow you to call forth your shadow beast " the demon snarled "too late" ranma replied as to the side of him a white mist appeared and coalesced into a small white dragon, the dragon roared and fired a beam of white energy at the demon but it was deflected by akane who had got her feet but her eyes were dark and her aura which usually was a bright fire red had turned blood red the demon smiled "welcome my slave", "thank you master" replied akane.

"what have you done to her" demanded ranma "i took all of her love and positive emotions and left only hatred and then forged her loyalty to me, the girl you once knew is now and forever my slave" the demon gloated "come" he said "we shall leave for now" and with a flourish he and akane disappeared leaving an emotionally destroyed ranma and company alone in defeat.

* * *

Authors note:- well a short one again , you know i really need to write more often but i work nights and well you know...just for the record this is not an Ranma Akane pairing his eventual love/ girl will turn up. Any ideas etc. are welcome and wanted , i know ranma's attacks but not 100 percent on spelling , heh it happens, just to say the crystal was in seven pieces and ranma holds only one the crystal of shadow, the other six are fire, water, earth, light, wind and metal. I know where 4 of these are going but he rest I'm not sure any suggestions of who could be paired to which element should help me loads until then PEACE OUT DUDES. 


	9. Chapter 8 Blood and Guts

**Magical Dragon Knight.**

AUTHORS NOTE: It gets really dark here and quite sickening don't read if you are easily offended, ah who am i kidding you'll probably read it and then get upset that there wasn't enough gore. Bloody critics the lot of ya.

Disclaimer. Yes a disclaimer to tell every one that even though I love ranma ½ and sailor moon and I don't own them. I feel confident in unleashing my not so fantastic writing prowess upon these universes, anyway back to the point. ...LET THE MUTILATION OF GOOD WRITING BEGIN... erm can anyone else hear the scratching sounds of lawyers or is it just my imagination.

(thinking) #panda signs# "talking"

* * *

Kasumi bustled in the kitchen making a kettle of hot water for genma (it's been a week since the incident with the demon and ranma has not moved from the dojo, he has sat in the same position all this time only accepting water and no food) she thought to herself, (it's not right for him to mourn in this fashion even if as grandfather happosai said, there was no way to regain akane's soul from the demon) the normally composed girl sank on to a chair and held her hands to her face to hide the weeping and sorrow she felt not just for the loss of akane but for the seemingly self imposed exile ranma had imposed on himself, even the attempts of both fathers to rouse ranma meet with no success and had caused a barrier to appear around the dojo which only kasumi herself could pass through.

Meanwhile the senshi were now getting worried sailor Pluto was still missing and all efforts to find or contact her was useless even the fire readings of mars and the mercury computer were no help, and to make matters worse a spate of violent killings had appeared at first this was thought to be a gang war but that was discounted when an eye witness was heard to say a demon was seen eating the bloodied remains of a body at the dockside. The senshi were hidden from view behind some crates when they heard the sound of footsteps and a girlish voice proclaiming "this way and I'll give you something nice" then a giggling sound from the girl , sailor moon briefly sneaked a look at what was a couple a man dressed in a business suit and a girl dressed in short skirt and white blouse she looked like a school girl and even to the sunshine eyes it was obvious what it was.

The girl turned a corner in to a side alley and the bloke pushed her against the wall mashing his lips up against hers, he did not see the brief flash a hatred flicker across the girls eyes as she brought her knee up into his groin, he collapsed and the girl knelt down and punched him hard "you scum i would kill you but there is a worse fate in store" she stood up and a shadow detached itself from the wall and flowed to the dazed man , the shadow flowed around the body and a tearing sound could be heard as the demon slowly shredded the clothes of his prey, the man soiled himself in terror as the girl knelt beside him and open his stomach with a large flick blade, the man screamed.

The senshi heard the scream and rushed toward the sound and as they turned in to the ally they saw a large cat demon eating the entrails of the man but what really sickened them was the girl who was eating the raw and bloody heart which still pulsed weakly in her hand, she looked up and then stood into a fighting stance while the demon continued with his meal. The senshi were stunned and even sailor moon for once did not have a speech to say. as one they attacked but the girl dodged all the magical attacks and seemed to flow towards them with only a minimal effort all seven senshi were disabled and only sailor Jupiter stood standing she knew a little martial arts but this was beyond her experience as the mysterious girl attacked a piece of paper landed at her feet and she stopped and hissed, "you will leave now or die" a voice proclaimed as from the roof dropped a small diminutive figure with a large cane "cologne" hissed the girl she wanted to attack but the ward on the paper was to strong for her to overcome she turned and walked to her master and both of them teleported away into the night.

The elder cologne turned to the remaining senshi "are you all right" she asked Jupiter just nodded in return and with that cologne jumped on to the nearest roof to continue her journey back to the cat café she had just come from the airport after seeing shampoo off on her journey home to attend the ceremony of the dragon , an ancient tradition founded in the very first era of the tribe before the tribe migrated to the Chinese region 3000 years ago.

The demon troubled her (why does he have akane with him? And why is she protecting, i must see my son in law for an answer) thoughtfully she changed direction and roof hopped towards the tendo dojo upon arriving she saw the devastation wrought on the dojo and she shivered and approached the front door and bumped into kasumi who had just returned from the shops. "Honoured elder" kasumi greeted "how can i help you today", "i wish to see ranma" cologne asked and when she saw the look of pain cross kasumi's face she faltered and almost told she would come back however her need for knowledge was consuming and she followed the eldest tendo daughter to the dojo , she could sense the magical barrier over the dojo and it puzzled her for as far as she knew ranma's only magic was the jusenkyo curse.

Kasumi passed through the barrier with no ill effects on seeing this cologne followed there in the middle of the room knelt ranma in front of him lay a small white dragon which looked at the two women then went back to watching ranma, cologne approached "son in law i wish to speak to you" she asked the dragon raised it's head and uncoiled it flew towards cologne and hovered in front of her it's clear sky blue eyes twirled, and then sat twirled in a circle around her she gasped as she suddenly found herself in a glade ravaged as if by battle nearby she saw ranma training hard with a sword and black armour, knowing his stand on weapons she wondered what had happened to change his mind.

Cologne jumped as a small feminine hand laid itself on her shoulder, she turned and saw a women looking at her with a faint smile on her face "can i help you" the women asked "yes"cologne replied "what is happening here" she demanded, the women introduced herself "this is Ranma's mind and he's training to destroy the demon who has ravaged and destroyed the soul of akane tendo" cologne nodded with understanding and approached the training ranma, he turned and greeted her with a wave and grim smile upon his face "so old ghoul what do you want" he asked with unusual directness.

* * *

Authors note:

not much longer than usual but there is more ideas every day deciding on which way to go is a pain but there it is, I've upped the rating on the story because of the dark way the fic is going.

Thanks to everyone who has read the story from the beginnings of it in 2004 and the continuation of it up to present date, also thanks to hiryo who has put me on his c2 forum also recommend you check out his web site It's really good :- is going to be a death of a main/ secondary ranma universe character in later episodes so I'm putting a poll here for you guys to choose:

the choices are ...sasuke, tsubasa, the principle kuno or kodachi or mousse. Please give me some feed back on that one...until then all suggestions are welcome, all flames will heat my flat and all comments about my spelling will be spell checked and plagiarised at a later date...

JA MATA NE


	10. Chapter 9 The plot thickens

**Magical Dragon Knight.**

Authors Note:- Right another update for this story I really don't know what's come over me, before I launch in to any spiel some thanks to the great people who actually read my stuff...

First – Wraith thanks for the tips , i have got to be truthful my English writing set out has never been that good but I'll try it the way you suggest and i hope it will give a better look to the story , mind you anything will do that the way i write..

Second – Jerry Unipeg you are a great confidence booster hope i can give you a good story.

And last but by no means least, to both dumbledork and ryuma i have some good ideas for Ryoga and i hope you'll approve of what happens to him next chapter...insert evil grin and laugh here...

Disclaimer. I have decided to take full possession from the legal copy write people and run laughing to my secret hidden base deep in the recesses of my mind, finally i can have all the riches and fame of owning both ranma ½ and sailor moon ...hahahahaaha tremble at my monetary prowess...whoops how did that get in there ...-bows- sorry lawyers I'm a bad fan fiction writer...

P.S don't sue i only have 20 pence .(throws cash and runs in other direction)...ENJOY.

(thinking) #panda signs# "talking"

* * *

RECAP: 

Akanes gone, taken by a demon ranma hasn't left the dojo in a week , the senshi have been weakened and now cologne has returned.

END RECAP.

* * *

"So son in law, i see you are preparing for battle! Who is the young lady i saw upon arriving here?" cologne asked still quite shocked at ranma's directness. 

Ranma turned away from cologne and said with a trace of steel in his voice, " the neko-ken bound a demon to my inner self and only upon the attempt to cure my curse the demon appeared and" ranma choked on his words and slumped his shoulders and he moved away from cologne and resumed training, seeing as ranma did not want to discuss the matter she turned to the young lady who introduced herself as tamesis, cologne looked at the clothes the young woman was wearing and realised that she had seen that type of clothing before.

"so you are the famous khu-lon" said tamesis as she gestured to a chair which had appeared , cologne sat and watched tamesis carefully knowing full well that if something happened she was trapped in ranma's mind scape until he or the girl dismissed her.

"i am khu-lon, you are correct young lady" this reply brought forth a sparkling laugh from tamesis "what is funny" demanded cologne her face red with fury.

"well I'm older than you! Honoured elder" tamesis teased in a small childish voice, gaining great enjoyment from the look on cologne's "in fact i was born in the days of the moon kingdom, well a long time ago".

Cologne gasped and pitched forward realising that the garb tamesis wore was a ceremonial training robe and ranma was wearing the armour of a legendary dragon knight, (how can this be? The knights were destroyed ages ago and the crystal scattered throughout the world) colognes thoughts ran wild at the possibility that the dragon knights would return, this also meant that the Amazons would have to be prepared for a war as they were descended from the line that served the knights and also trusted in guarding a piece of the crystal.

She fell to her knees and said "greetings honoured knight how may the people of Cathubodia serve you"

Tamesis looked shocked "rise child of the earth and tell me how do you know of the ancient order" she used her magic to look at the elders aura and saw buried deep within the powerful aura a small rainbow circle which marked Cathubodia's people, which helped sort out potential assassins from real servants.

Surprised that a child of Cathubodia was here she quickly realised the advantage that this could give ranma in hiss quest to rebuild the crystal and free the trapped souls.

The young man looked round he was trapped, everywhere he looked a young girl in tattered clothes and a feral look upon her face stood in his way, she moved towards him like lightning he turned and felt a pain in his chest he looked down and there protruding from his rib cage was the girls hand holding his still beating heart, he tried to scream but all that came out was a gurgle as blood flowed from his wound the last thing he heard was a girls maniacal laughter then the world turned black.

Tatewaki kuno stood in his private courtyard holding a bokken in a ready position when from the bushes came projectiles he turned and blurred slightly and there upon the ground lay all the things thrown "truly i am great" he proclaimed "soon i shall save my loved ones from that vile sorcerer saotome and i shall be free to date, nay wed both of my true loves" his musings were interrupted by a knock upon the courtyard door he swiftly crossed the yard and opened the door there upon the step he found akane tendo covered in blood and wearing tattered clothes.

"so tamesis you are the mage knight of shadow and you are training ranma up to free your soul from the crystal" cologne mused this information and saw the possibility and rewards from such training

"yes khu-lon" tamesis replied "however i do have to say according to the terms of the pwyll agreement when ranma started down this path he was freed from all previous arrangements" cologne scowled but realised that nothing could be gained from protesting the fact .

"very well" she acquiesced "but he does now have the responsibility to train up warriors to help his cause" even though she could not have ranma as a son in law his training the warriors would still benefit the tribe greatly tamesis nodded her head and called ranma over to hear what had been decided.

"fair and beauteous akane! Who has done such vile and unwholesome act to make you look like this" kuno demanded his temperature rising from the rage he felt and from the not to subtle amount of flesh akane had showing.

Akane looked up and with a great gasp of air she proclaimed "ranma" she collapsed into kuno's arms and he rushed to make sure she was all right and received proper medical care.

Meanwhile a small black pig carrying a large backpack and umbrella was making his way towards Nerima by way of Paris .

Authors note: sorry again for such a long update i really need to sort myself out a short chapter once more but eventually they'll get longer ...promise, hope the new layout works better than the previous ones so until i update again stay loose people and remember for evil there is a good...party on dudes, also i dont think the cologne spelling of khu-lon is right anyone know different please drop me a line.


	11. Chapter 10 A new recruit

**Magical Dragon Knight**

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon, but the Dragon Knights are mine all mine...mwaaahahahahaha...ahem sorry on with the story.

"talking" (thinking) #panda signs#

* * *

Tatawaki Kuno paced the floor of his room muttering to himself obviously in a state of agitation he turned and nearly fell over Sasuke who had appeared from the shadows. 

"my lord Kuno" the small ninja prostrated himself before his master "I have tended to the young Tendo's wounds and she is now resting" he took a step back and waited for Kuno to make a decision.

Kuno looked down at the small ninja and smiled "ah Sasuke my loyal servant you have done well now I need you to spy on the foul Saotome and report on his actions" Sasuke disappeared from view and Kuno watched him go, "my beauteous Akane Tendo I shall take revenge for what this cur has done to you" he turned and strode form his room in the direction of Kane's room, an unusually focused look on his face.

As soon as Sasuke had left the room Akane opened her eyes and smiled an evil smile the plan was proceeding as expected if her master was right and so far he had been, Kuno will come and speak to her in private. soon she would be able to add a new warrior to her master's cause a powerful warrior who would certainly give Ranma a good battle, whether he won or not wasn't the point he would be used to tire out the enemy and then she could move in and rip out the perverts heart and devour it in front of her weak and useless family, she scowled just the mere thought of her family caused her irritation and hatred they did not attempt to save her from the master's power, though to be honest she was truly glad they didn't, she was released from her weak moral concious and had become what she truly wanted to be a powerful and dangerous martial artist.

The door was tentatively opened by Tatawaki Kuno he slipped inside and gazed down at his beauteous Akane Tendo "soon" he whispered "I shall dispose of that foul Saotome and we will be married and live in wedded bliss, joined by the pigtailed girl as well" his eyes glazed as he contemplated the scene of himself and the two girls of his life living in wedded bliss which involved him sitting on a throne with both girls at his feet on their knees.

Akane smiled and opened her eyes "Kuno I can help you gain the power to truly destroy him" those words exploded in to the silence and kuno's eyes opened wide with expectant hope gleaming in them, "I shall help you gain great power" Akane whispered to him she pulled herself up to his chest and started to circle her fingers in his robes "do you want the power I'm offering" she breathed, he nodded his head and she laughed and got out of bed "very well, we shall begin" she knelt down and pulled up the large rug covering the floor and produced a stick of chalk, swiftly she sketched two circles inside one another and on the outside chalked nine strange symbols.

Kuno was still in a daze due to the closeness of his love as she manoeuvred him inside the circle and began to chant a black aura sprung up from her and flowed into the circle as each symbol started to glow black energy flowed into Kuno at first he was dazed by the sheer display of Kane's thinly clad body so close to him but as the black aura enveloped him, he could feel immense power more intoxicating than anything he had felt before as the ritual came to a climax he raised his head up and laughed, it was a deranged and evil laugh and as Akane looked at him she could see that his eyes now resembled two black orbs which seemed to drink in the light and had a cold evil look.

Kuno collapsed to the ground and Akane pulled him to the bed and lay down next to him she was drained by using such power and this was the first time she used the magic her master had given her but she knew that he would reward her well for a job well executed, as she drifted of to sleep a small snore could be heard from the now sleeping Kuno,(yes a job well done) she thought.

The rain started to cascade down the roof of the dojo and inside there sat Ranma and cologne seemingly motionless the only movement was from a small white dragon whose head kept flicking from the door to both occupants, kasumi Tendo entered carrying a tray of tea and snacks.

She placed the tray down and poured two cups,as kasumi went to leave the dragon flew up to her and draped itself upon her shoulders, the scenery abruptly changed as kasumi found herself in a large clearing her clothes had changed from the regular dress she wore while doing house work into a long flowing cerulean dress which wouldn't be out of place in a grand ball.

She gasped and looked around and saw a young women talking to elder cologne and Ranma training in the background a look of pure concentration on his face, his arms blurred and left black after images all around she approached the two talking women and was amazed at the vivid and strong colours all around her.

Ranma abruptly stopped and called to kasumi."Hi kasumi what brings you here"he waved put down the sword and came over to see her, he could see the emotions she was keeping in check and felt great remorse for not being able to help her as so many times in the past she had helped him, Ranma put his arm around her.

"don't worry kasumi I will return Akane from the demon and destroy him for what he has done" he told her in a soft voice "never again will I let the ones I love be hurt in this way or any other" he walked her to a convenient rock near the two women and then went back to his training leaving the two women to turn and include kasumi in their conversation.

Tamesis turned and greeted the young Tendo with a large smile and with a small hand gesture kasumi had a large sherbet based beverage in her hands, kasumi gasped with surprise as upon her shoulders landed the small white dragon from before.

"He will take some getting used to" kasumi smiled as both Cologne and Tamesis broke out into what would be suspected as giggles, she dismissed that thought and proceeded to ask Tamesis who she was and where she was explanations were quick and soon kasumi grasped the power that Ranma would be able to wield and why he was all but non responsive to the rest of the outside world, suddenly both cologne and kasumi gasped as they were transported back to the dojo they looked at Ranma a he stood and stretched with a look of concentration on his face he manifested a black sword and armour.

"excellent" he stated and looked at both cologne and kasumi "now we hunt demons" he smiled and walked out to the main house.

The demon smiled to himself he could feel the new power flowing into him from his new slave he licked his lips with pleasure, Kuno rose from the bed his new power had cleared his mind he could see the foul being microtome was and he felt a wave of overwhelming hatred and bile towards all he saw he called for Sasuke and grinned to himself.

(time to see how powerful I have become) Sasuke appeared before Kuno and quick as a snake kuno's bokken flashed towards the small ninja cutting the air with a black flame aura enveloping the sword the small man never stood a chance as the blade cut him in two from the head down to the groin as both halves slid apart Kuno let out an insane laugh then bent down and retrieved the heart and offered one half to the awakening Akane, she smiled and took it they both ate with gusto and in the shadows the dark demon creature laughed and continued to plan the destruction of Ranma Saotome.

* * *

A/N: hi all a long absence from me due to job change and injury, heh real life is a bitch, also a small yet increasing world of warcraft addiction.

Any and all comments are appreciated and flames warm the flat nicely and saves on my heating bill.

So until we all meet again stay sober and if you cant do that stay drunk peace out dudes and dudettes.


	12. Chapter 11 Dark urges

**Magical Dragon Knight**

Disclaimer: I would like to claim credit for Ranma and sailor moon and also reap the rewards of owning them both but they belong to their original owners and any money grabbing corporation who owns them, however the Dragon Knights are all mine let the cash flow free.

#thinking# (panda signs) "talking"

* * *

Sailor Moon looked distraught the virtual silence from Pluto while not unusual felt wrong she was worried and couldn't shake the feeling something was terribly wrong.

She sat down in the shrine next to the other inner scouts they all had puzzled expressions on their faces it was strange that usagi called a meeting it was even stranger that she was already powered up and looked to be on edge, they all transformed.

"So Moon why are we here and ready for battle? Mercury has already said there is no youma activity in the area"

Mars said in a forceful and rather large voice she had been looking forward to a peaceful bath and restful night, however that went out of the window when moon called.

"We are going to Nerima I have a feeling we are needed I can't explain but we have to go there"

she looked round absently chewing her bottom lip and had a worried look on her face,

" we need to do a sailor transport and get there as soon as possible".

They all got together and teleported they appeared in the middle of Nerima park, mercury quickly activated her computer.

"there is residue dark energy but nothing serious as far as I can tell"

A scream pierced the stillness and the scouts quickly ran towards the noise as they got there they could see a large cat like beast attacking a group of school girls, sailor moon quickly made up her mind and attacked.

"moon tiara"

the attack was called and the beast ignored the flashing shape as it bounced off his seemingly thick hide, the others gasped and quickly attacked in force.

The beast stopped and looked at the girls with a sneer on his face he flowed towards the girls and laid low the scouts only moon stayed standing, trembling with rage she tried another attack but before she could call out the attack the beast enveloped her with a dark aura, she could hear voices calling to her and telling her she was stupid, rubbish, useless, the beast smiled he could feel this girls power and wanted her as his own.

A voice rent the air

"Shadow slash blade"

Ranma appeared he was wearing his black armour and carried a black blade which glowed with an unearthly glow as he descended to the ground the blade struck deep into the beasts hide, the beast screamed and turned towards Ranma with a look of pure hatred.

"so boy you have learned to use your inner power, that won't help you as I will consume your immortal soul and you will serve me just like your lovely girlfriend Akane, mm she was a tasty meal and her rage is exquisite"

Ranma's eyes grew wide with rage from the taunts and with a look of pure anger on his face he attacked with an unrestrained fury, the beast dropped back leaving a huddled sailor moon on the ground in the tattered remains of her fuku she was shaking and crying, Ranma forced his attack harder and pushed the beast further back as he fought past sailor moon his aura flared and a silver light streaked between both moon and Ranma the whole area lit up with a bright incandescent light and blinded everyone the beast took this opportunity to escape he had fed and was still whole a good result in his eyes however the fact that Ranma now held a power full weapon against him would need to be remedied.

Ranma bent down next to the young Sailor Moon with concern but seeing no injury's he left her to her friends he had a demon to hunt and he was seriously pissed that it had got away.

The scouts rushed to sailor moon who was still shaking and crying taking the initiative Mars instigated a sailor transport and they teleported back to the shrine they helped Usagi de transform and placed her in Rei''s bed and took a meeting they all sat round looking extremly worried.

"we need to know what that was"

Rei whispered she was worried about Usagi never before had she seen her princess in such a state and it shook her to her core.

"I need time to check the findings and see what it was"

Ami replied she was more interested in how the young man was able to hurt a beast which seemed almost impervious to their magic, just like the beast they had fought before she hoped that there wasn't a more powerful and dangerous being on the way they had barely survived this one never mind another more powerful one.

Ranma cursed he had lost the beast and that weird flare between his and that girls aura was seriously freaking him out he resolved to speak to Tamesis when he returned to the compound but for now he continued to patrol the city senses stretched to the fullest in a vain attempt to find the beast he had earlier that week felt a dark gathering of energy but it was fleeting and no trace remained he was concerned but it wasn't his most pressing of problems.

He stopped a sudden flaring of energy registered on his senses it was faint but he could follow it he turned and headed towards the area of Nerima that held Ukyo's resteraunt the young okoyomiaki chef was busy cleaning up the resteraunt after a busy night even though she wanted to help Ranma she still needed to make a living and pay her bills startled she turned as Ranma hit the ground running he could see sense the energy it was stronger and now he could sense it wasn't a dark energy more of a familiar energy.

Finally he stopped and looked there outside a shop was a small plant pot holding a sapling on the pot he could see jewels and upon further examination a blue stone detached into his hand this was the source of the energy he pocketed it and headed home he decided to ask Tamesis when he got back.

Ranma reached the Tendo compound and using his new shadow powers he deactivated the wards and reset them after he passed as soon as he stepped through the door he was swiftly enveloped in a hug by his young spirit beast.

"yes I'm glad to see you too now calm down I need to meditate"

He chuckled and swiftly headed to the dojo he passed kasumi as he walked by and he noticed that the past couple of weeks had been hard on the eldest daughter she had a haggard look to her face which hadn't been there before the smile which once graced her face was a rarity these days.

"I'll be in the dojo Kasumi"

He told her and without waiting for a reply he headed straight to the dojo, she glanced at his back as he passed and gave a rare smile she knew he had not slept for days doing nothing but meditate and this new Ranma was focused and powerful but his actions and words were tinged in a sadness form being unable to save Akane from the beast which had slept for years inside the young man's psyche he blamed himself even though everyone knew he could not have done any better he still felt guilty.

Nabiki cluttered into the room and saw Kasumi staring at the fast retreating Ranma she saw the look from her sister and sighed she knew that he was trying but still it was a worrying time for them all her father and his father had pretty much taken to escorting the girls everywhere it got out of hand when Kasumi screamed in the bathroom and both burst in holding weapons, many blushes were had and in the end Ranma and Cologne had put up demon seals to ward the compound still the escorts too and from the shops were annoying and the fact that school was off the cards for herself was driving Nabiki up the wall.

The beast oozed through the wall into the kuno's compound he smiled at the changes within gone were the useless furniture and decorations there was now an alter and above it was the still moaning kodachi Kuno crucified above it blood dripped from her wounds and pooled into bowl from which Tatawaki and Akane were drinking from it, He smiled and flowed towards his loyal servants they both welcomed him and Akane hugged the beast with a adoring gaze on her face.

"Master all goes to plan soon we shall add more recruits for you and we shall have enough power to control all of Japan"

Akane spoke with a forceful voice she had been scouting potential recruits and had already gathered a file on who to capture and turn for their benefit her next target however was a special case and capture of that person would cause Ranma great harm and she would savour the pain she would cause.

"Go my child and seek your next target I have some thing I need Kuno to do"

A feral grin appeared on the beasts' face as he approached Tatawaki Kuno who knelt before his master.

"You shall find all relevant information about the sailor scouts for me and then report back do not worry I shall keep your lovely sister occupied"

A low moan of terror came from Kodachi as the beast raised his head and a large tongue flicked out he could taste her fear and he loved it oh what a feast he was about to have he almost shivered in anticipation and flowed up towards the bound girl flowing over her body and wounds tasting her sweat and blood he purred in pleasure.

A middle aged women was walking down a street not too far away from the Kuno estate and was shocked to see a young girl collapse in front of her quickly she rushed to help the girl who moaned as she bent down to see to her the girl struck swiftly pulling the women into an embrace and whispering you look tasty the women's' eyes widened as Akane bit down on the women's jugular bleeding fresh blood and emotions from the women.

Slowly pumping a dark ki into the women she stopped struggling and went limp from blood loss and the dark ki being forced into her Akane stood up and pulled the women to her the eyes had a blank glassy stare this was the first of many servants created for the dark lord and the best in Akane's eyes for when Ranma looked upon his mother next she would be in the service of his enemy she laughed and dragged Nadoka towards kuno's mansion it was time for her to be fully initiated.

Authors Note :-

Hello again all just a quick note to say hi this chapter was long overdue I admit but it adds some more atmosphere I think and I hope to do some more with the sailor scouts.

For a crossover it hasnt really crossed that much ...:)

as always criticism and comments are welcome and flames are now sold to penguins to keep them warm in the winter months.

So peace out people have a good one.


End file.
